Liquid crystal displays have many advantages such as thin bodies, power saving and no radiation, and have been widely used. Most of the liquid crystal displays on the market are backlight type liquid crystal displays which each include a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystal molecules are placed between two parallel glass substrates and a driving voltage is applied on the two glass substrates to control the rotating direction of the liquid crystal molecules, so as to refract light of the backlight module to generate a picture.
A thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) has gradually occupied a dominant position in the display field due to its low power consumption, excellent picture quality and high production yield and the like. Similarly, the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module, where the liquid crystal panel includes a color filter (CF) substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate. Transparent electrodes are present on the opposite inner sides of the aforementioned substrates. A layer of liquid crystal (LC) molecules is sandwiched between the two substrates. The liquid crystal panel changes a polarization state of light by controlling the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules by an electric field, and the penetration and blocking of an optical path are implemented through a polarizer, to achieve the goal of display.
A source driver, a gate driver, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of scan lines are disposed on an array substrate of the existing liquid crystal panel, where the source driver is connected to the plurality of data lines, and the gate driver is connected to the plurality of scan lines. The plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines are cross on the array substrate, the source driver is mounted and fixed at an end position of the array substrate, and the gate driver is mounted and fixed on one side position or two side positions of the array substrate. It is not easy for the existing liquid crystal panel to achieve a narrow border.